Thorap
History of Thorap Early Life Thorap was born as the son of Thórn and Bufgard. In 1121 his sister Thórnë was born. In 1123 Thórn started the Thoran-Horgoth Alliance which would try to bring a new King to the throne from both Houses. The members were: Thórn, Horgion, Horgiod, Horaen, Popnor and Popgin. In 1124 Popnor and Popgin tried to assasinate King Orgid, but failed and were killed. In 1125 they Alliance made a new plan, Horaen was to seduce the old, drunk, abdicated King Haran X and his child could come to the throne. They succeeded, but Haran committed suicide before the Child was born. Horaen named the child Haran XI Horgan. Orgid adopted the child and raised him without Horaen, meaning their plan failed. In 1128 there was a fight between Horgiod and Horgion which resulted in Horgion's death. In 1129 Horgiod's son Horgith was born. In 1130 Thorap joint the Alliance. Thorap and Horgiod made a deal and together they killed Thórn. In 1133 Thorap married Torgia, daughter of Chief Torgius of the Frisii. In 1134 Orgid died and his son Orghon was crowned King. In 1135 their daughter Thorpa was born and in 1139 their son Thorag. Military Career In 1136 Thorap finished his military training and Chief-Soldier. In 1137 Thorap fights in the War against King Glig, first as Chief-Soldier, then as Captain. In 1145 Thorap is chosen to become Lieutenant. In 1147 Horgiod joins the King's Guard. In 1150 Horgiod becomes Major of the Royal Guard. In 1152 Horgith marries Thorpa. In 1153 Haran XI dies. In 1154 King Orghon makes Thorap General. In 1156 the son of Horgith and Thorpa, Horgoth, is born. In 1160 Prince Haran XII discovers that Horgiod is his father's cousin and he asks King Orghon to give him a higher position. Horgiod is then made Lieutenant-General of the Royal Guard. The Planning of the Murder of King Haran II In 1165 King Orghon died. Haran XII was named his successor. Thorap and Horgith came together and Thorap and Horgith decided that this was the right moment for their coup. Horgiod, now a friend of Haran, was not invited to this meeting and was put on the deathlist. Others on this list include Lady Horaen, Lady Horqui, Lady Valda, Princess Orpopnia, Prince Orghop, Prince Orghorn, Prince Halden and of course Haran. Horgith would be crowned King and name Thorap his successor until Horgoth would be old enough. The Coronation and Death of King Haran II Horgiod had the temple heavily fortified to make sure their would come no harm to Haran. Thorap's legion would be stationed inside the city to prevent an attack from the outside. But only a few moments after the coronation was completed the temple doors were banging due to a battering ram. When the doors opened a group of archer walked a few metres through the room until they started firing their arrows at the people inside. Horgiod and the Guard rallied to the new King, but many died this instance. Orghop was almost immediately killed. The young Prince Halden fled with his grandmother, but outside she killed herself. Orghorn fought his way out together thanks to Thorag. The King was attacked by Thorap himself but Horgiod defended him. Thorap slew both Horgiod and Haran. Only but a few of the Guards then surrendered. Valda and Orpopnia were then killed and beheaded. Thorap now ruled the city. Horgith's Reign Then Thorap surrendered his power to his son-in-law Horgith who was then crowned King of Wildland. Horgith immediately made Thorap the new Marshal of Wildland and Supreme Chancellor of North-Wildland. Thorap was the second man in North-Wildland and acted as a regent there and he was the most important man in the military. Thorap started the building of a city in the region of the Portians, which he intended to replace Ar-Mig as the capitol of the North. Thorap was at the meeting of the Chiefs who were to speak with their new King. The Chiefs were: Torgarius of the Frisii, Valban of the Trisii, King Horgith of the Arkizians, Horgoth of the Orgians, Karzon of the Portians, Thorap of the Migians, Gobin, Chief of the Tizians, Fulbar, Chief of the Xarmir, Palzar, Chief of the Qarfians. In a short time after this meeting Torgarius was executed for trying to contact his outlawed son. Gopin was later killed by assassins send by Horgith because Gopin was going to try to have Thorap declare war at Horgith. In 1167 Torgia died. In 1168 Thorap remarried, he married Karzaï, daughter of Chief Karzon of the Portians. In 1169 Thornë died and Thorap's son Thorsten was born. Horgith was made Thorsten's godfather. Karzon and Thorap began an alliance against Horgith and they intended to kill him to bring Thorap to the throne. Ulthar the new Chief of the Tizians tried to take Kaz-Arkîk in a battle but failed because Thorap defeated him in battle. Thorap and Karzon understood that they had to wait. Death of Horgith and Succession In 1173 Kaz-Arkîk was attacked by an Anglarian army containing Halden, Duke of Norgan and Orghorn, son of King Orghon. They took the city and Horgith was executed. Horgoth however was only imprisoned. Thorap and Karzon came to the city with Thorap's grand army, because of the size of Thorap's army the Anglarians retreated and released Horgoth. Thorap took the crown, in stead of giving it to his grandson, Horgoth, Horgith's son and heir. Reign and Death Thorap needed to get rid of 4 people to make his reign unstoppable. He needed to kill: Halden, Duke of Norgan and brother to King Haran II, Orghorn, son of King Orghon, his own son Thorag, Lieutenant of the Anglarian Army and his grandson Horgoth II. He knew the House of Horgoth was almost extinct. He just needed to kill the last member, Horgoth. He had no friends, nor did anyone want him to become king so he could easily be eliminated. He was killed just a month after Thorap's coronation. He was executed for collaborating with the Mardrim. The other three were much harder. In 1175 he attacked Anglaria intending to take the Duchy of Norgan and kill Halden. However Halden fought back and defeated the army. Thorag didn't survive this war. The Anglarians were angry because of this and led by the new President, Halden they attacked Kaz-Arkîk and took the fortress. There during the battle Halden killed him. He then shouted to all people who could hear him all the crimes Thorap had committed and for what he had been killed. Succession Thorap was not succeeded by his son. When Karzaï tried to bring Thorsten to the throne she and her son were torn apart by guards. Orghorn became the new King of Wildland. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Kings of Wildland